


A Beautiful Sight

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied Incest, Masturbation, Semi-Public setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Shuichi goes to The Ultimate Anthropologist Lab to help organize, he sees a sight he never expected.
Kudos: 8





	A Beautiful Sight

Shuichi hurried up to the fourth floor of the school to find Kiyo.

The man might have been mysterious and creepy, but he told a good story, and Shuichi genuinely enjoyed hearing him talk about Anthropology.

He was heading to the fourth floor because he thought the man might be in his lab, because he vaguely recalled agreeing to help him organize that morning.

"Kiyo?" He pushed the door open, peering into the large room.

"Oh, Sister! Dear Sister."

"Huh?" Shuichi stopped short.

Kiyo was in the center of the lab, kneeling down, and at first Shuichi thought he was examining something.

Then he saw how the other man's hands were positioned on his own body.

"Ah!" His eyes closed as he threw his head back, one hand on his chest, the other cupped between his legs.

It took Shuichi a moment to realize what was so odd about what he was seeing; Korekiyo was still fully dressed, and was caressing his body through layers of clothes.

"Sister…"

Shuichi was rooted in place, unable to leave, unable to alert Kiyo to his presence, and unable to look away.

All he could see of Kiyo's face were his eyes, but the way the mask was sitting indicated that his mouth was open, a fact that the sounds he was making supported.

His hands slid fluidly over his form, thumb rubbing what must be his nipples, though Shuichi was more interested in the hand now clearly stroking something long and slim against his hip.

Something that was clearly outlined through his tight pants.

Shuichi's mouth was dry, and no amount of swallowing was going to change that, even as his hand slipped into his pocket to caress himself.

_ "He'll have to unzip before the end! It's so uncomfortable to cream in your pants so he'll have to unzip before then! And I'll finally get a glimpse of him." _

Shuichi had tried several times to catch a glimpse of Kiyo at the urinals in the boys bathroom, but Kiyo always used a stall, even just to pee.

But now he had his chance, and his hand sped as Kiyo's hips began to twitch erratically.

_ "Any second now!" _

Kiyo's hips bucked sharply, then his back arched almost to the breaking point, but he did not unzip. He came in his pants.

"Huh?" Shuichi was surprised.

"How long are you just going to lurk in the shadows like a ghost?" Kiyo climbed to his feet like nothing had happened.

"Uh…" He felt his face heat up. "I didn't see anything!"

Kiyo laughed joyously; a discordant harmony to the shame in Shuichi at being caught.

"Do not lie to me, I know you watched."

"Why did you… that must be uncomfortable."

"Indeed, however this room houses countless treasures. My own comfort means nothing, and I would rather die than defile any of them with my own dirt."

"Oh."

"Now, are you here to help me organize, or for another reason?" Kiyo's eyes traced over the tent in Shuichi's pants. "Ah, but not here."

"You don't mind?"

"Sexual diversity is just one more thing that makes humanity so beautiful. Ah, but I will only be touching you. My body is reserved for another. I'm sorry, I can't grant you that glimpse you so desire. I hope you understand."

"Reserved for "Sister"?" Shuichi couldn't stop the question from slipping out.

"Indeed, so glad you understand."

"No, I don't want anything one sided. If I cannot touch you back, then I'd prefer to not do anything at all."

Kiyo nodded. "I see. A decision I can respect, I assure you."

Shuichi turned to examine the room. "So where do we begin?"

"Ah follow me."

As Shuichi followed he was glad that what he really loved was Kiyo's voice, and not his body, because as he helped Kiyo organize he got to listen to his heart's content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
